


Replacement

by Liakin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liakin/pseuds/Liakin
Summary: You were assigned to work with Hank on the deviant case, well more accurately you were assigned to keep Hank in line while working this case, and you are replaced with Connor. Despite this, you still want to follow the case and do some research of your own. In doing so, you put yourself in immense danger. (And I oop)





	1. Headache

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long time ago and don't know if I'll finish it to be honest but I figured I'd post the first little bit anyways.

I knew I shouldn’t have gone out drinking with Hank, but after our assignment went south the idea of a gin and tonic was too appealing. Unfortunately, it seems I’d forgotten I’m a lightweight, and now my head is pounding like I’ve thrown it against a wall. The light of the office causes me to squint as I find my way to my desk and practically fall into my chair. I’m starting to wish I had pulled a Hank and stayed home.

“Hello? Detective (L/N)?” A slightly monotone voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to see an android standing in front of my desk.  _ Why is an android bothering me, that’s not part of their job. _

Despite my irritation, I reply, “Yes, that would be me. What do you want?”

“My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by cyber life.” The machine smiles at me as if it is proud to introduce itself.

I scoff, “Very nice. Why are you here?”

Connor furrows it’s brow and tilts its head, “It is to my understanding that you currently are assigned to a case involving deviants with Lieutenant Anderson. In accordance with procedure, CyberLife has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.”

_ Did they make an android to investigate androids?  _ I’m struggling to see how that makes sense when Connor continues, “Can you point me in the Lieutenant's direction? I have important information to discuss with him.”

“I’m sorry, he isn’t here right now. I’m honestly not sure if he’ll come in today.” I look over at his empty desk and sigh, raising my hand to my throbbing temple, “In any case, you can discuss with me and I’ll pass the information onto him when he gets in. After all, I am assigned to the deviant investigation as well.”

Connor raises its eyebrows as it beings speaking, “I’m afraid you don’t quite understand the situation. I’m not an addition to the investigation, I’m replacing you.”

_ Are you kidding me?  _ I stand to look Connor in the eye, “You mean to tell me that I, a human, am being replaced with you, an android, to investigate problematic androids? How do we know you won’t turn deviant yourself, and hinder our investigation to help your kind?”

Connor doesn’t even blink as it replies, “I self-check regularly to prevent such a situation from occurring.” It tilts its head, “In fact, you are more likely to ‘hinder’ the investigation than I am, seeing as how you yourself have certain... opinions regarding android treatment.”

I sit back down, unsure whether to feel more irritated or upset.  _ It’s not like I’m out of a job, they’ll find another case to assign me to I’m sure.  _ I sigh,  _ of course, he didn’t have to be so blunt. _

“You seem upset by this new development. I want you to know that I deeply apologise for any inconvenience I may cause you.” Connor smiles and adjusts his CyberLife jacket.

“No, no, losing this job is no inconvenience at all. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” I retort.  _ It’s an android, it isn’t like I can offend it _ .

“Good!” Connor cheerily replies, “Now can you point me towards Lieutenant Anderson’s desk?”

_ Jesus Christ, I didn’t know they could program these things to be such assholes. _ “Yes, his desk is right over there.” I point towards Anderson’s empty desk, “It’s the one with all the anti-android stickers on it. You can’t miss it.”

“I’m sure I won’t. Thank you!” Connor walks away and stands awkwardly next to the Lieutenant's desk.  _ Do androids know how awkward they are? Do they care? Do they know what awkwardness is? _


	2. Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh wow look another short chapter. These chapters are probably going to be really short don't kill me over it thanks.

“I can’t fucking believe this” I sigh and fall into Hank’s couch, opening my 6th Miller, “I’m being replaced by an android in an investigation regarding problematic androids? It just doesn’t make any sense”

Hank groans something that vaguely sounds like “mmm… bullshit” in response. He’s been drinking since before I even got here, but that was typical.

I put my feet up on the chair, and take a swig of my drink, “And in addition to that, the chief won’t even hear me out. I tried to talk to him today about it, but he just kept mentioning ‘protocol’ and shoving me off like I’m some sort of disposable toy.”

“Least you don’t have to work with the fuckin thing” Hank mumbles

“This whole case is becoming a shit-show. First, we have trouble tracking these things down, and even when we got one it burst it’s head it. It's mental.” I manage to continue ranting though my words have been starting to slur for a while now.

Suddenly my phone starts to ring.  _ I thought I turned the damn thing off _ . I sigh and look at the caller ID: withheld.  _ Great _ . I press talk and hold it up to my ear, “What do you want?”

“Detective (L/N)? I have some information regarding the deviant case that may be of interest to you.” A voice I don’t recognize floats over the other end.

“Yeah, well I’m not assigned to that case anymore, take it up with that android Connor or something,” I grumble.

Silence falls on the other end of the line, then a reply, “... are you sure? It may still be of interest.”

“You know if you disclose classified information to someone, not on the case we’ll both get canned, assuming you’re in a position to be” I still have no idea who this person even is, let alone whether I should be sticking my neck out for this supposed ‘information’.

“Well, think of it as a helpful hint. There’s been some activity near the coastline, it seems deviants have an ability to spread the virus. That’s all.” The line goes dead.

I figured as much, any virus can be spread, but this _is _the first I’m hearing of the deviant’s creating more deviants directly. I suppose we’ll have to look into it- wait. No. I  _ can’t _ look into it. I’m not on the case anymore, simply following up on this ‘tip’ could cost me my job.

“Hank.” I try to get his attention but he appears to be unresponsive. I sigh. I’ll let him sleep, at least it gives me time to decide on what I care about more:

My job, or stopping the deviants.


End file.
